


A Killer Paradise: Liana's Story

by mercibun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but honestly it starts off with lia freaking out and running away from stuff, she does end up meeting everyone though, will add ships and characters as i go, ylisse is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Liana did was sing a song and fall into the wrong universe. With no possible way to get home, she makes do for a very short time and falls in with a very odd bunch of people.<br/>-----<br/>This story is Lia's point of view before the two year timeskip in FE:A. Also the author's first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer Paradise: Liana's Story

"Liana Morris, performing Azura's Song."

as she stepped onto the stage for the school's talent quest. She wore a simple white tank top and mullet skirt, was barefoot, and carried two purple ribbons with her. To cover the light brown hair and blue eyes that her friends would know well, she wore a silver wig and violet contacts. There was a steely determination in her eyes as she took centre stage, and after a moment she nodded to the tech crew to start the music. When her cue came, she began to sing in a sweet voice, unmoving for now and surveying the audience.

"You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet, the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
The path is yours to climb."

Liana's voice became powerful all of a sudden, assured as she began to move, twirling with timed flicks of her ribbons as if she was dispelling water from the ends of them. So far so good, she thought as she took a breath. She then noticed that there was an odd substance flicking from the ends that she would have called water if not for the weird glowing that came from within the droplets. The school audience oohed and ahhed, expecting special effects, but Liana felt a prickle of fear in her stomach at this unfamiliar sight. This hadn't happened when she practised yesterday, or ever before.

"Embrace the dark, you call a home  
Gaze upon an empty white throne,  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise." 

The weird blue liquid spiralled out over the audience, much to everyone's wonder and amazement- even Liana's. She felt a shiver run down to the base of her spine, but a weird compulsion kept her singing despite the panic that was beginning to rise more strongly in her chest. As she did, she heard other voices join in as if there was an echo in the hall. There was an odd itch at her eyes and hairline now, but she ignored it. By that same strange feeling, her steps became more assured as she continued to the closing lines of the song.

"Sing with me a song of conquests and fate  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone." 

With a final flash of blue light and a visible look of terror as she finished the song, Liana vanished from the stage.


End file.
